Arrow and the Snow Queen
by Pally the second
Summary: Oliver isn't the only one with secrets. Felicity's secret goes back hundreds and hundreds of years. For you see Felicity Smoak comes from a long line of Snow Queens.


Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed

It had been a long exhausting day for Felicity. A long exhausting day that she was hoping to end it with some red wine and a nice relaxing bubble bath. Unfortunately for the blonde I.T. girl fate had other things in store for her.

Felicity walked to her car with a happy smile thinking about the red wine and bubble bath she was going to have when she got home.

Still smiling, the blonde started the car. She was about to buckle-up when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement in her rearviewmirror.

Looking directly into the mirror Felicity panic when she saw a figure in the backseat of her car. Her panic doubled when she realised that the figure was the hooded vigilante.

Felicity was about to run when the hooded vigilante said, "I'm not going to hurt you Felicity."

The fact that the Starling City Vigilante knew her name did nothing to help the I.T. girl's panic state.

Felicity stared at the hooded man through her mirror and bravely asked, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because you already know me." Replied the vigilante as he lift his hood to reveal his face.

"Oliver?!" the blonde gasped.

Felicity turned around to see none other than Oliver Queen, handsome playboy billionaire. The Oliver Queen that has been coming to her office with strange request and ridiculous lies. The Oliver Queen that has been constantly on her mind.

"Everything about you makes so much sense now." she said as she turned around to face the billionaire vigilante.

Seeing the blood flow out of his solder Felicity gasped, "Oh my god you're bleeding"

"I know." Oliver said through clenched teeth.

"I need to get you to a hospital."

"NO!" Oliver said grasping her arm. "I need you to take me to the old Queen factory. Promise me you will take me there."

"I promise." Replied Felicity.

With a sigh of relief the billionaire slumped into the backset. But before he lost conscious he felt Felicity move his hand and place something cold and damp on his wound, then put his hand back over the wound.

Oliver looked down and found himself hold a bloodstained clump of snow to his wound. He looked to the blonde I.T. girl that has been constantly on his mind, and saw snowflakes twirling around her head. But before he could say anything he drifted into unconsciousness.

~ Arrow and The Snow Queen ~

Using all of her strength Felicity was able to lift Oliver out of her car dragged him to the back door of the old factory. Seeing that the door was locked by code and that Oliver was in no condition to give her said code Felicity decided to take matters into her own hands.

Felicity grasped the doorknob. Ice started to form around the knob and seep into the lock. Once she heard the crack of the lock braking Felicity pushed open the door. Felicity dragged Oliver into the secret lair only to have his bodyguard point a gun at her.

Felicity rolled her eyes and said, "Can I get some help. He's heavier than he looks."

When John went to help the blond. But as he did he notice snowflakes twirling around her. John filed that fact for latter and focused the bleeding vigilante.

~ Arrow and The Snow Queen ~

Between John's medical skills and Felicity's technical prowels they were able to save the green clad billionaire.

The Foundry was quiet. The only noise to be heard was the beep of Oliver's heart monitor and Felicity tinkering with the computers.

John broke the silence by asking the question that been on his mind. "So we're not going to talk about the magic snowflakes that twirling around your head."

Without looking up from the screens the blonde replied, "I rather only explain that once."

Before Diggle could press on his line of questioning Oliver let out a groan. Diggle and Felicity run to his side. Snowflakes started to twirl around her head.

Oliver sat up and looked around the Foundry trying to get his bearings.

Then he turn to Felicity Smoak. The Felicity Smoak the pretty I.T. that has been helping him with his crusade. The Felicity Smoak that has Magical Snowflakes swirling around her head. The Felicity Smoak that has been constantly on her mind.

Still looking at her Oliver asked, "So I didn't die."

"Yep." She said popping the 'P'.

"And I not imagining the magical snowflakes twirling around your head?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'P' and waving hand making the snowflakes disappear.

"Cool" the billionaire replied with an up turn of his lips.

Felicity rolls her eyes at the terrible pun and walked back to the computers to finish up her work.

Oliver stood up and ask, "So do you still think Archery looks ridiculous?"

Without look up from the computers she replied, "No. I think it looks completely moronic."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. No matter what Felicity always managed to make him laugh.


End file.
